


K I D S

by Morless



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless
Summary: 有些人敢做不敢当。
Relationships: Erik Lamela/Giovani Lo Celso
Kudos: 8





	K I D S

**Author's Note:**

> 我色胆包天。

或许这小孩把地址选在自己家楼上就别有用心。埃里克·拉梅拉在扯下吉奥瓦尼·洛赛尔索的外套时胡思乱想。初来乍到的年轻小孩咬着下嘴唇把T恤衫扯下来，分明仰着脖子却眼神飘忽。拉梅拉觉得这一切有些混乱，可是他又知道事情发展成这个样子根本就不是意外：好心的小松鼠把自己送到家门口，还在上楼的间隙有意无意地提议要自己上楼坐坐。现在他如他所愿了。

在接吻时拉梅拉就隐隐约约发现了，洛赛尔索是个容易害羞的人。他会吞咽自己发出的哼声、也会用捂住脸的方式拒绝面对外界的一切。拉梅拉感到不解，——邀请函是对方塞进自己手里的，现在却又想自己把它掷进废纸篓；甚至在他亲吻对方小腹时，洛赛尔索抽噎地问他可不可以下一次。这让他想起第一次和尤文图斯的小狗上床时不大美好的回忆。

“不。”拉梅拉以及长得够凶了，皱起眉毛的样子更是明摆着在说“别惹我”。小孩遭到拒绝后都有些心态崩溃了，把脑袋埋进枕头里以为哭声就能摁住在弦的箭，结果反倒让拉梅心生躁怒。他硬是掰过洛赛尔索的下巴，说话都像在发布警告：“没得谈。”

现在拉梅拉可以确定了：洛赛尔索的确就是个小孩。他不知道这个长着可爱皮囊的人有没有和姑娘亲热过，但他肯定是第一次和男人上床。他把自己塞进去的时候甚至觉得他疼得都快变形了，把嘴巴捂得死死就差叼着拉梅拉的胳膊咬住。

“你在干什么？”拉梅拉都快被他气笑了，抓着他的腰蹭着挤着进去更深。而可怜的洛赛尔索咬着下嘴唇又是试图把喊叫咽进肚子里，说话都被泪水糊住一样黏黏糊糊，拉梅拉好奇他哪来这么多眼泪：“……我，我不知道。”

拉梅拉气得都想翻白眼了。可是洛赛尔索眨着眼睛，眼眶整个都哭红了，他心里又一种深深的无力感冒出，最后自己妥协地摁着他的肩膀蹭进去。洛赛尔索一激灵，像松鼠到了秋冬季节不自觉地抖动一样；他又用咬着嘴巴和胳膊来阻挡自己的羞人的表现，只是这次拉梅拉选择扣住他的手腕、撬开他的嘴巴，于是洛赛尔索先前构造的假象全部崩塌了。

拉梅拉揉捏他发热的脸颊，毫不掩饰地动作又让洛赛尔索喘出一声也不知道是疼得还是爽的：“这就对了。”

**Author's Note:**

> “对不起……我下次不会捂住嘴巴了……”


End file.
